Sweet Kiss Pokemon x Reader
by KairiHart01
Summary: Title says it all! This is my first time doing reader insert. I do NOT own pokemon.
1. Joltik

(E/c) irises fluttered open to the feeling of someone jumping on the bed. (Name) glanced up to see a small, energetic, blonde boy, otherwise known as Joltik. A large grin spread across his features upon seeing his trainer wake up. "Come on, come on, come on!" Joltik said excitedly as he pulled on (name)'s hand to get her out of her bed. A soft giggle passed (name)'s lips as she got out of her bed. As she gathered her clothing for the day and headed to the bathroom, she heard Joltik rambling on about what they were going to do today.

Once done with her shower and fully dressed, (name) headed downstairs to find Joltik bouncing in his seat. "Hurry (name)!" he said. "Alright, geez, you sure are excited," (name) said. "Well of course!" Joltik said, "The fair isn't here everyday!" (Name) shook her head and smiled, popping two waffles into the toaster. "Quit bouncing around, you're going to hurt yourself," (name) warned. Not long after warning Joltik, (name) heard a thud with and "I'm okay!" after it.

~Time Skip~

Joltik's blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the fair. (Name) stood beside him, putting her (h/l) (h/c) hair up in a ponytail. "Okay Joltik," (name) said, grabbing the small blondes attention, "where do you want to go first?" Joltik looked around, a look of thought on his face. "There!" he grinned widely, pointing at the roller-coaster. (Name) smiled and said, "Then let's get going!"

~Time Skip~

(Name) ad Joltik walked around the fair grounds. A funnel cake in their hands. Joltik noticed that (name) was quieter than usual and immediately asked what was wrong. She responded with, "There was this cute Emolga plushie that I wanted, but I'm really bad at the game." Joltik nodded and thought for a moment. He smiled and poked (name)'s arm to get he attention. "Can I have some money to get a lemonade?" he asked sweetly. (Name) nodded and handed him the money. "Come back quick," she said.

Joltik ran around the corner, making it look like he was going to the lemonade stand. Once he was out of (name)'s sight, he dashed toward the booth with the Emolga plushie. He smiled, the thought of his trainer's smiling face making him run faster.

~Back To You~

(Name) sighed. The lemonade stand wasn't that far away, what was taking him so long? Her (e/c) eyes widened at the thought of little Joltik being hurt, or even worse, kidnapped. Just as she was about to go look for him she heard her name being called. (Name) turned towards the direction of the voice calling her. She saw Joltik running with an Emolga in his arms? Once in front of her, he held up the medium-sized plushie up to her, a proud smile on his face.

(Name) blinked, looking back and forth between the plushie and Joltik. Before she knew it, tears streamed down her cheeks. Seeing this, Joltik started to panic. "I'm sorry (name)! I don't really know what I did wrong, but please don't cry!" Joltik said. (Name) simply laughed and shook her head. "I'm not crying because I'm upset Joltik, I'm crying because I'm happy." (Name) placed the plushie down on the bench she was sitting on and hugged the small Pokemon. Joltik immediately hugged back. "So you like it?" he asked. "I love it, thank you," (name) responded, gently kissing his forehead.

Joltik blushed causing (name) to giggle. "Ready to go?" (name) asked, picking up the Emolga plushie. Joltik nodded and yawned. (Name) smiled again. "Sleepy? Come on, get on my back, I'll carry you home." Joltik only nodded again and climbed onto her back.

The walk home was quiet other than the sounds of the city. (Name) felt Joltik bury his in he shoulder. "(Name)?" he called. "Hmm?" "I love you," he said before falling asleep. A soft smile graced (name)'s features.

"I love you too, Joltik. Sweet Dreams."


	2. Haunter

"Eevee!" (name) called out into the dark forest. "Geez, where the heck did you go?" she said out loud to no one. (Name) rubbed her arms as a cold breeze blew past her, ruffling her (h/c) hair. Of all times and places to randomly run off at, Eevee just had to choose now, didn't she? "Eevee!" (name) called out again. Her head snapped forward at the sound of rustling leaves. "Eevee?" (name) said, walking towards the sound. Something dashed out of the bush in a blur, startling (name). She yelped and fell back onto her bum.

The figure walked up to (name), causing her to scoot back in fear. But she stopped when she heard a soft "Vee!" from the being. Eevee smiled when she recognized her trainer and started tugging on her pant leg. "Do you want me to follow you?" (name) asked, suddenly forgetting her anger toward the small pokemon. Eevee nodded and started to walk away, stopping and looking back to make sure her trainer was following. Once sure that (name) was following her, Eevee once again started to head off in an unknown direction. (Name) followed, her (e/c) glancing around nervously.

After about ten minutes of walking, Eevee finally stopped in front of what seemed to be an old mansion. Great. An old, most likely haunted, mansion. "Hoot Hoot" (Name) shrieked and ran into the mansion. Haunted or not, its better than out there. After catching her breath and calming her racing heart, (name) scooped up Eevee and started to explore. "It definitely looks better on the inside, almost like someone lives here," (name) said to Eevee. "That's because someone does," a voice said from behind her. (Name) jumped into the air and spun around. Only to find no one there.

She heard laughter echo all around her, causing her to shake in fear. "W-Who's there?" she weakly asked. "Boo!" (Name) looked up and nearly had a heart attack, and for the tenth time that day, fell onto her bum. Above her was a young man, maybe a little older than her, with dark purple hair, almost black, pale skin, and glowing red with a mischievous glint in them. He moved slightly so that he was right in front of her, only upside down. He had a large grin spread across his face and amusement danced in his eyes. (Name) tried to say something, which resulted in a small squeak passing her lips. This caused the man to chuckle then just like he appeared, he disappeared. (Name) shakily stood up and started to head for the door, but froze in her tracks when she heard thunder clap outside.

(Name) groaned and heard more laughter echo around her. Hesitantly, she loudly asked, "Is it alright if I stay here for a bit? I'll leave once the rain clears up!" She waited for an answer but heard nothing but silence. After a few moments, she heard the man's voice behind her, again. He really likes to scare the daylights out of people, doesn't he?"I suppose, but," he said, a smirk on his pale face, "you have to play a game with me!" "What sort of game?" (name) asked uneasily. "Hide n' Seek!" he said, his smirk growing wider, "I hide and you have to find me!" "Alright," (name) agreed, feeling a little better from the choice of game."Oh! And if you win, you get a reward!" Then he disappeared again. "Find me if you can!" his voice echoed throughout the old building. (Name) huffed and began her search for the strange young man.

~Time Skip~

It's almost morning and (name) still hasn't found him. She has searched every room. Even double checked! She let out a frustrated sigh as she walked down one of the long hallways. Tap. Tap. Tap. The only sound heard was her footsteps. Tap. Tap. Tap. Wait…..Was that door there this whole time? (Name) slowly walked up to the door and put her hand on the handle. She gently pushed the door open and sure enough, there he was, sitting on the bed with a cheeky grin. "You found me!" exclaimed standing up.

(Name) only nodded, still wondering where that door came from. The man smiled and took her hand, leading her down the halls. (Name) blushed a bit. She had to admit, he was cute. When she snapped out of her daydreams she found herself at the entrance of the house. "Come to think of it, I ever got your name," (name) said. The man smiled and said, "Haunter." (Name) blinked, but didn't question it. 'He must be one of those turned human Pokemon.' "And yours?" he asked. "(Name)," she responded. "A lovely name," he said while kissing the back of her hand. "Now for your reward." Before (name) could say anything her lips were covered by another pair.

He pulled away and disappeared before she could respond. Holding her hand to her lips, (name) walked out with a small smile on her face. Just before she left she heard Haunter say, "Come back anytime you want, we can play some more!"

Maybe being stuck in a haunted house wasn't so bad after all.~


	3. Absol

(Name) nervously paced back and forth. A pregnancy test reading positive in her hand. She let out a breath, trying to calm herself down. What will Absol say? Will he leave her? Will he stay? These thoughts raced through her mind. (Name) jumped at the sound of the front door closing. She quickly hid the test and put on a fake smile. She walked downstairs and saw Absol with the groceries she had asked him to get.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" (name) asked through her forced smile. Absol nodded, his red eyes watching her. He knew her smile was fake, but chose not to ask why. The rest of the evening went on as usual, the two had dinner then watched (fav/show) together. Both trying to ignore the awkward air around them. While (name) was debating whether or not to tell Absol the news, Absol was trying to choose whether or not to ask her what was wrong.

He had a nagging feeling that (name) was hiding something. She acted nervous around him and when he mentioned that she looked pale, (name) quickly, although nervously, said "I'm fine." (Name) yawned and stretched. "I'm going to head to bed Absol," she said quickly as she rushed to get up. Absol grabbed her wrist and made her sit back down.

"What is it? There's something you're not telling me," Absol said, his grip on her wrist tight. (Name)'s eyes widened and she looked down. After a few moments she sighed and looked into Absol's red eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

~Time Skip~

The sound of jumping, excited giggles, and shushing filled the house. "You don't want to wake Mommy, do you?" A white haired man asked. The twins, each with white hair and (e/c) eyes, stopped and looked up at their father, shaking their heads 'no' rapidly. "Okay, then (b/n), you carry the flowers, (g/n) carry the stuffed bear, and I'll carry the food," Absol said. The twins nodded and grabbed their assigned items.

The three started their trek up the stairs towards (name) and Absol's shared room. Absol carefully opened the door, making sure to not wake his sleeping lover. He quietly ushered (b/n) and (g/n) into the room. Absol carefully placed one of the on each side of (name) and slowly counted from three. When he got to zero the two children jumped onto their mother screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" (Name)'s (e/c) opened at the sound of her son's and daughter's voices.

A large smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around the two, hugging them tightly. Absol laughed and kissed (name)'s forehead lightly. "Happy Birthday, Love," he said. "Mamma! Mamma! We made you breakfast!" (b/n) said. Absol rolled his eyes. "You mean Daddy made breakfast," he said. (B/n) pouted, but smiled when he heard (name) laugh. "Alright, give your mother some space," Absol said.

The twins slid off the bed. (Name) and Absol shared a short sweet kiss, hearing a 'Eww!' follow it. Absol rolled his eyes again and (name) giggled as the two ran out the room. Absol wrapped his arms around (name), (name) returning the hug. "They sure are a handful," Absol muttered into (name)'s hair. (Name) laughed lightly and snuggled into Absol's chest. "I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years," she said.

Absol sighed, wishing his little ones would stay little forever. He pulled away and looked into (name)'s bright (e/c) eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her. (Name) quickly responded and kissed back. The couple enjoyed the sweet moment until it was broken by two voices.

"Mommy! Daddy! We're hungry!"


	4. Charizard

Charizard liked things hot. (Name) liked things cold. Charizard liked his tea and coffee hot. (Name) preferred them iced. On cold days Charizard would enjoy a nice mug of hot chocolate. (Name), though, would rather have a bowl of ice cream. Charizard watched (name) eat (fav/ice cream) happily. He sighed. "I don't see how you can eat that in this freezing weather," he said. (Name) shrugged and replied with, "I don't see how you can't." Charizard rolled his blue eyes.

He took a sip of his tea and continued to watch the (h/c) girl. 'How? It's snowing outside, and she's just sitting there eating the frozen treat!' Charizard shivered at the thought. The two were complete opposites. Yet, they were the perfect team. They have never lost a battle when Charizard was a Pokemon, and even now they don't. Though, Charizard has noticed something strange about his cold-loving trainer.

She has been acting different around him. Whenever they would talk she would blush, and when he came close she would squeak and back away, her face would be the color of a tomato. As Charizard was lost in his thoughts about how cute his little trainer looked when flustered, he didn't realize he was staring at her. (Name), however, did notice. She felt her face heat up from the attention. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Do I have something on my face?" (name) asked Charizard. The orange-haired male nodded and leaned over the table. He licked the ice cream off her lip then sat back down, a smirk on his face. (Name)'s face turned a million shades of red. "Wha-What was t-that for!?" (name) asked, her face feeling like it was on fire. "You got some ice cream there, so I got it for you," Charizard coolly replied. "I-I could have g-gotten it m-myself!" (name) said, her face getting darker. Charizard chuckled at her reaction.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see this cute little scene~," he said. (Name) puffed her cheeks and buried her face in her hands. "Stop it," she whined. Charizard chuckled and sat down next to the flustered (h/c) girl. He pulled he into his lap, causing (name)'s face to become even darker if possible. She felt Charizard's strong arms wrap around her.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. (Name) pulled her hands away from her face, which was now slightly pink. (Name) turned to face Charizard, a pout on her lips. Charizard leaned forward bumping his nose lightly with (name)'s, giving her an eskimo kiss. (Name) giggled lightly, returning the sweet gesture. There were times like these that (name) loved the most. They were complete opposites. Charizard was fire, and (name) was ice. But hey, opposites attract, right?


	5. Cobalion

Cobalion sighed as he watched (name) be fussed over by her maids. "So, why are we going to this ball?" he asked (name) for the fifth time that day. (Name) huffed in annoyance and responded with the same response as before, "The Hart family are old friends, they invited us so we are going." Cobalion rolled his gold eyes and averted his gaze to the window. He watched Eevee and Pikachu play with some toys. "Alright, I'm ready," (name) said, looking herself over in the mirror. She wore a (f/c) gown that suited her perfectly. (It can look however you want.)

Cobalion looked over to her and felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks. "How do I look?" she asked, a smile on her face. "Beautiful. Absolutely amazing," he said, blushing a bit darker. (Name) blushed a looked down. There was and awkward silence before Cobalion stood and offered a gloved hand to the (h/c) girl. "Come, we should get going," he said, linking his arm with hers. The two headed downstairs to be met by (name)'s parents, both ready to go. (Name)'s mother smiled and started to the car with her husband, (name) and Cobalion following.

The ride to the Hart residence was silent. Once they arrived they were immediately escorted to the ball room. The large room was filled with people dancing, conversing, eating, drinking, and laughing. Cobalion frowned, never being one to like large crowds. (Name) scanned the room, spotting her friend she ran off, leaving Cobalion. Cobalion turned, about to tell (name) to stay by his side, but stopped when he realized the (h/c) girl was missing. "Great," he grumbled under his breath. With a sigh he began his search for his trainer.

~Time Skip~

(Name) was happily chatting with her friend when she overheard a conversation between two women. "He's so handsome!" "Do you think he's alone?" "I'd doubt it." "But no one's with him." (Name) looked over to see who the women were talking about. She felt a pang of jealousy when she realized it was Cobalion who they were talking about. He seemed to be looking for someone. (Name) chose to show those two ladies that Cobalion was taken. She called out to him and walked over to him. A look of relief went to his face when his eyes landed on her.

He went up to her and took her hand. He glanced over at the two women who were talking about him, they instantly started giggling and batting their eyelashes at him. He looked back down to (name) , seeing a look of irritation on her features. Cobalion gently raised her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, causing his trainer to blush and stutter a bit. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, his gold gems staring into her (e/c) ones. (Name) blushed again and nodded letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

He held her left hand with his right, his left hand on her hip and her right on his shoulder. They started to dance. (Name) rested her head on Cobalion's chest, listening to his heartbeat and sighing in content. Cobalion smiled and tilted (name)'s head up. "Ignore them," he said. "Huh?" (name) said, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "My heart only belongs to you," Cobalion said before capturing her lips with his own.


	6. Darkrai

(Name) hummed a tune as she walked through the woods. A bouquet of roses in her hand. The sounds of the forest filled the air. A few Pichus ran by, playing. (Name) smiled softly and continued on her way. The autumn leaves crunched beneath her feet. She could make-out a clearing in the distance, a sad smile forming on her lips. She soon stopped in her tracks when she saw someone there before her. He seemed to sense her presence because he turned around, his icy blue eyes wide. but when the landed on her they softened.

He had snow white hair and wore a long black and red coat. He had something around his neck the reminded the (h/c) girl of Darkrai. The man slowly approached her, a small sad smile on his face. "You've grown so much, (name)," he said once he stopped in front of her. (Name) blinked. "Uh, how do you know my name? Were you a friend of my mother?" she asked nervously. The man chuckled lightly before wrapping his arms around her. "(Name), I am Darkrai."

~Time Skip~

It's been two years since (name)'s mother's Darkrai returned. He has been nothing but helpful and protective. While others see a cold, kinda rude man, (name) saw a sweet, caring, handsome young man. Wait...handsome? (Name) shook her head and sighed. It was one year ago when she realized that she loved him, but she was to scared to admit it. She was sure he didn't feel the same way anyway.

(Name) yawned, walking down the stairs. She entered the living room and saw Darkrai in the same place as always, reading a book and drinking tea. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled upon seeing (name). Her (e/c) eyes sleepy and (h/c) hair all messed up. "Good morning (name). Did you get a good nights rest?" he asked. "More or less, I had another nightmare," (name) said through another yawn. Darkrai frowned and apologized softly. (Name) looked at him and shook her head. "Quit apologizing, it's not your fault," (name) said as she walked into the kitchen. "(Name), I'm a nightmare pokemon, of course it's my fault," he said back. (Name) popped her head out of the kitchen, a stern look on her face. Darkrai sighed and mumbled a "fine" and went back to reading.

(Name) came back out the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in hand. There was a comfortable silence between the two. After about twenty minutes (name) broke the silence. "I'm going to the grave today," she said. Darkrai looked up at her, "by yourself?" he asked. She nodded, "I want some time alone with her." Darkrai studied the (h/c) girl for a minute before finally agreeing. "Alright, just come home safe."

~Time Skip~

(Name) sat at the grave, her back against the stone. She slowly stood and bid farewell to her mother, promising to visit again soon. Looking down she saw that the time was 7:40, it'll be dark soon. (Name) walked down the path leading to the city. She couldn't shake of the feeling that she was being followed. She turned her head back, she saw no one there. Turning back around she ran into something, or someone.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground. An older man, maybe in his early 30's hovered above her. A sick, perverted grin on his face. Tears streamed down (name)'s cheeks, her body trembling. She mentally cursed herself for not paying more attention to the time. Her (e/c) eyes caught something reflecting the moonlight. A knife. (Name) closed her eyes at the feeling of the cool metal being pressed against her arm. 'Darkrai, please, save me!' she thought.

Suddenly the feeling of the man above her disappeared and she felt herself be pulled into and all to familiar chest. (Name) looked up and saw Darkrai's angry blue eyes and a scowl marring his handsome face. He picked (name) up and placed her behind a tree telling her not to move. He left her and went back to the other man.

After a few minutes Darkrai returned, picked (name) up bridal style, and started towards home. "Darkrai, thank you," (name) said. Darkrai didn't say anything but kept walking. (Name), now half asleep, mumbled something to quiet to hear. But Darkrai heard he, and it brought a smile to his face.

"I love you, too."

~Time Skip~

(Name) woke up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her. She turned and saw Darkrai's peaceful face. Blushing she sat up, waking up the sleeping pokemon. He raised a white brow at her, asking what was wrong. "W-Why are you in my bed?" (name) asked, blushing even darker when she noticed he was shirtless. Darkrai was about to ask her what why that was a problem, but then he recalled that (name) was half asleep when she said it. "You don't remember do you?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "R-remember what?" (name) asked. "What you said to me last night." "Wha- What did I say?!" (name) asked, slight panic in her voice. "I'll let you figure that out yourself," Darkrai said as he turned so that his back was facing the flustered girl and went back to sleep. "Darkaraaaiiiiii!"

'I love you, Darkrai."


	7. Greninja

"Absolutely not," Greninja said. "Why not?" (name) whined. "Because it's dangerous there," Greninja said, turning around and walking away. (Name) huffed. It was just a party, what was so dangerous? Her friend, (b/f), even told (name) that there would be no alcohol. (Name) rolled her (e/c) eyes. No matter what Greninja says, she's going.

(Name) went into her room and pack a (f/c) dress and a pair of matching heels into her backpack. The (h/c) girl quickly sneaked out the house and headed towards (b/f)'s house. Greninja would be really mad, but (name) could care less.

~Time Skip~

It was 10 pm, and the party was full of life. There were people dancing, eating, and just having fun. As promised, there was no alcohol. So, thankfully, there weren't any drunk guys hitting on her. Everything was going smoothly. (Name) was happily chatting with a few friends when a loud scream and a gunshot pierced the air. (Name) averted her (e/c) eyes toward the sounds and gasped in horror.

Kairi, a sweet girl (name) had met earlier, fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in her chest. After that all she could here was screaming and gun shots. (E/) eyes searched wildly for (b/f) . (name) sighed in relief when she saw that (b/f) was alright. But her eyes widened in terror a few seconds later. Red. Blood everywhere. (B/f)'s body fell limp. Dead. Her crimson blood stained (name)'s (f/c) dress.

(Name) was frozen. Run! Hide! Her mind screamed these two things at her. And that's what she did. She ran. (Name) turned and entered a bathroom. She hid inside the cabinet beneath the sink. Everything fell silent. How many escaped? How many died? Am I going to die? The last question lingered in her mind. Filling every inch of her with more fear. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. She was positive that the killer could hear it.

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, mixing with the little bit of (b/f)'s blood that had gotten onto her face. Greninja was right, she should have stayed home. (Name) quickly took out her phone, sending a text to Greninja. She held her phone tight, hoping that he would get it in time. Hoping that he would get her in time. But fate had a different idea. A strong wind blew through the window and knocked down a shampoo bottle.

(Name) froze at the sound of nearing footsteps. She hugged her phone close to her chest. The killer was in the bathroom. Then, (name) heard something, like the sound of someone struggling, followed by a loud thud. The cabinet door opened. (Name) was about to scream before her (e/c) eyes locked with familiar pink ones.

"Greninja!" (name) cried as she jumped at said male. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you!" she cried. Greninja sighted and stood, picking (name) up bridal style. "Do you want to talk to the police?" he asked. (Name) shook her head and clutched onto Greninja's shirt. "I just wanna go home." Greninja nodded and walked out the house, heading home. By the time they reached home (name) was fast asleep. Greninja quickly changed her into her pj's and placed her onto their shared bed.

He soon joined her, pulling her small form close to his. He looked up and silently said, "Thank you for looking after her, Arceus." He looked back down and watched (name)'s sleeping face and sighed. "I'll deal with you tomorrow." And with that he fell asleep.


	8. Latios

Bright lights and colorful booths lined the street. The smell of various kinds of foods floated through the air. A bright smile was on (name)'s face as she looked around. Latios stood beside her, wearing a blue yukata while (name) wore a (f/c) one. Latios' red eyes looked down at the feeling of his hand being tugged. He soon found himself being dragged.

The couple stopped at booth after booth. Playing games, buying trinkets, or buying food. (Name) noticed a few boys trying, but failing, to catch goldfish. (Name) nudged Latios and pointed to the boys. Latios sighed and walked over to the kids. (Name) watched with a soft smile on her face as Latios helped the young boys catch fish. The boys all cheered and repeatedly thanked Latios for his help. Latios smiled and pat them on the head, telling them to stay safe before returning to (name)'s side.

"You really have a soft side when it comes to kids, don't you?" (name) teased. Latios blushed and looked away from the smirking (h/c)-haired girl. "Whatever," the white-haired male mumbled.

~Time Skip~

The two stood silently in front of the shrine, eyes closed. Red eyes open, glancing over at (name). Her eyes soon opened, signalling that she was done with her prayer. The couple silently interlocked their hands and went down the stairs. "It's really nice out tonight," (name) said, breaking the comfortable silence. Latios nodded in agreement. After a few moments, (name) gasped and started running, pulling Latios along with her. "The fireworks are about to start, come on Latios!," (name) said.

~Time Skip~

(Name) frowned. There was one minute before the show started and no where to sit. Latios watched (name), not liking the frown on her face. He looked around, quickly spotting the perfect spot. Latios scooped (name) into his arms, a loud squeak coming from said girl. Slowly, the two were lifted into the air. (Name) clung onto Latios, still not used to flying. After a few minutes of being in the air, (name) felt herself being sat down.

She glanced around and saw that she was on a tree branch. A loud boom filled the air and (e/c) eyes widened. Different colors painted the sky in a dazzling display. Latios silently watched (name), smiling at her expression of pure joy and excitement. He blinked when he felt arms wrap around him and a kiss be planted on his cheek.

(Name) cuddled into the white-haired male's side, a barely suppressed grin on her face. The (h/c) girl felt her head be tilted up and soft lips cover her own. "Thank you, Latios," (name) said once they broke apart. "For what?" Latios asked. "For making this the best festival ever," (name) said. Latios smiled gently and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "anything for you, my love."


	9. Mew and Mewtwo

(Name) sat on her sofa, eating (fav/sack) and watching (fav/show). It was quiet inside her house. Mewtwo was reading and Mew was outside playing. A soft smile went to her lips. "I wish it was like this more often," (name) said to herself. A few more peaceful moments passed before (name) heard her front door slam open, causing her to jump. The (h/c)-haired girl turned to see Mew, a wide grin on his face.

In his arms was a small Lillipup. (Name) rushed over and examined the small pokemon. "Can we keep her?" Mew asked, "You can name her!" (Name) looked up, her (e/c) eyes locking with blue ones. (Name) sighed and nodded, smiling as Mew jumped around. The young pokemon then started to play with the Lillipup who was now known as (n).

~Time Skip~

(Name) yawned as her teacher went on about logarithms. Her (e/c) eyes stared out the window. She sighed when she felt her phone vibrate again. 'Mew must have gotten the phone from Mewtwo somehow,' she thought. The (h/c) girl glanced at the clock, silently cheering when she saw only a minute was left. Once the bell rang everyone jumped out their seat and rushed to lunch. Once outside, (name) sat on a bench and took out her phone, reading over all the texts.

'Hey (name)! I got Mewtwo's phone!'~Mew

'How are you? It's boring here :('~Mew

'Mewtwo still won't play with me, but (n) is really hyper :)'~Mew

'Whoa! (N) evolved! She's a Herdier now!'~Mew

'She's really lazy now D:'~Mew

'Bored again'~Mew

'When are you gonna be home?'~Mew

'You have a game today? Why didn't you tell me?'~Mew

'I hope you guys win! :D'~Mew

'D: Mewtwo found out I have his phone!'~Mew

'I'm hiding in your room. Hope you don't mind!'~Mew

'He passed by your room, I'm safe!'~Mew

'He's coming back!'~Mew

'Nooooooo!'~Mew

' cbfhvsiyrfgb ,hagfn'~Mew

'Good luck at your game and get home safely'~Mewtwo

(Name) couldn't help but smile, and even laugh out loud a few times. She sent a quick text before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. (Name) gathered her things and headed to her next class.

~Time Skip~

They won. They had won the game. They were going to the finals. (Name) laughed as her team gathered around their captain and had a huge group hug. The crowd was still cheering loudly. Afterwards they all went out to celebrate.

~Time Skip~

(Name) said bye to her friends and teammates and started heading home. She looked up at the sky to see that it was almost dark out. (Name) shifted her bag on her shoulder and walked a little faster. When she got home the (h/c)-haired girl was going to say 'I'm home' until she saw the scene before her. Mew was asleep on the floor, a blanket covering him. (N) was beside him. Mewtwo was on the sofa, also asleep.

He had a book on his chest and his phone in his hand. (Name) smiled and took out her phone to check the time. She blinked when she saw an unread message. She checked it an blushed lightly. Gently she put a blanket over Mewtwo and kissed his forehead before whispering something to him and going to bed.

'I love you'~Mewtwo

'I love you, too'~(Name)


	10. Ninetales

(Name) stared intently into Ninetales' red eyes. Neither of them blinking. (Name)'s face was set into a look of concentration, while Ninetales wore a bored expression. They were having a staring contest. Why? Because (name) wanted to prove to Ninetales that she could win against him. This little stare off went on until Ninetales stood, leaned over, and kissed (name)'s nose. This made the (h/c) girl blink in confusion. As she stared at the blonde boy before her, her eyes widened in realization.

She blinked. She lost. (Name) punched Ninetales' chest, a pout on her lips. A smirk went to the Pokemon's face. "I win," Ninetales said in a teasing manner. (Name) growled under her breath. "First to talk loses!" (name) yelled out and immediately shut her mouth afterwards. Ninetales was about to say something but stopped himself and sat down. Once again the two had a stare off, but this time willing the other to speak. Well more like (name) was praying that Ninetales would speak and Ninetales just sat there with amusement dancing in his red eyes.

He knew he was going to win, the (h/c) girl couldn't go more then ten minutes without talking. Six minutes passed. Silence. (Name) was starting to get irritated. Why won't he talk?! She saw Ninetales smirk again. He knew she was annoyed. She wanted to yell at him for having such a smug look, but that would result in her losing. Again.

Ninetales thought of all the ways to make his cute little trainer lose. His smirk widened, if possible, as he got an idea. Once again Ninetales stood, but this time he waled over to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the last (fav/drink). He opened it. Looking over at (name) he saw a look on her face that said 'don't you dare! I will kill you!' He brought the drink up to his lips and drank it. All of it.

"You little-" (name) clamped her hands over her mouth. "Argh!" (name) groaned and slammed her face onto the table. She heard Ninetales laugh and turned to glare at him. "You cheated," (name) said, pouting. Ninetails shook his head and laughed again. "You never said that was against the rules. And maybe I just wanted some (fav/drink)," he said. "It's not fair! You always win! Even when you were a pokemon you would always win!" (name) whined. Ninetails sighed and hugged (name), his head resting on top of hers.

"You even give better hugs than me," (name) said. Ninetails smiled. "You're better than me at a lot of stuff (name)." (Name) looked up at him with big, (e/c) eyes. "Like what?" "Well, you can cook better than me. Last time I tried I ended up setting the kitchen on fire!" he said, causing (name) to giggle. "And let's not forget how you always, always, beat me in video games!" he said. (Name) blushed and buried her face in Ninetales' chest. "There's one other thing you've won," Ninetales said, causing (name) to look up. "What's that?" she asked.

Ninetales pressed his lips against (name)'s forehead.

"My heart."


	11. Skarmory

(Name) watched Skarmory train. He has been doing this everyday at the same time, for three hours. "Hey Skarmory," (name) called softly. Said male stopped and turned towards her, a silver brow raised. "Why do you train everyday?" she asked. Skarmory sighed and turned back around, resuming his training. "Because, I want to become stronger," he said. "Why?" (name) asked, "You're plenty strong." Skarmory paused for a moment before starting again. "So I can protect what's important to me."

(Name) smiled softly. "By something 'important to me', you mean me , don't you?" (name) asked. Skarmory didn't respond but (name) knew he was blushing. "Well," (name) said as she stood and stretched, "I'm going in to make dinner." Once again Skarmory didn't respond as the (h/c)-haired girl entered the kitchen. Gathering the items she needed to make (fav/food), (name) thought back to the previous week.

~Flashback~

(Name) was walking home from her friend's house. It was dark out, the only light coming from the street lamps above. She knew she should have left earlier. Thoughts of news reports about a local rapist started to flood her mind. Her pace quickened as she remembered that he targeted young women her age. She started to run when she heard footsteps behind her.

Skarmory was outside searching for (name). She should have been home a while ago. She never called and wouldn't answer when he called. As he was walking to (friend)'s house, he heard whimpering and protests coming from an alley. He recognized the voice as (name)'s and ran into the alley ready to kill anyone who dared to lay a finger on his precious (name). He stopped, and what he saw before him made his blood boil. (Name) was pinned to a wall, tears streaming down her face, her shirt was ripped open, and a knife pressed to her cheek. Blood dripped to the ground below. (Name)'s blood. After that it was all a blur.

~End Flashback~

By now Skarmory was inside, washed up, and the (fav/food) was ready. (Name) set the table and sat down, waiting for Skarmory. Once Skarmory sat down they ate. The two ate in silence. When they were done (name) cleared the table and washed the dishes. After that she went into the living room where she found Skarmory watching T.V. (Name) sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt his arm go around her waist. As they were watching (fav/show), (name) felt eyes on her.

She glanced over to see Skarmory looking at the cut on her cheek, a mixture of a sad and angry expression on his face. "Stop," (name) said softly. Skarmory averted his red eyes to look into her (e/c) ones. "If I was there sooner, he would've never hurt you," Skarmory said as he brought her into his lap and buried his face in her (h/c) hair. "The past is the past. Skarmory, you saved me. Compared to what could have happened, this tiny cut is nothing," (name) said.

(Name) felt him shift and was now facing him. His cold lips pressed against the cut. "I know," he finally said, their foreheads pressed together. (Name) grinned widely. "Skarmory, I love you!" she said. "I love you, too, (name)," Skarmory said, a soft smile on his features.


	12. Teddiursa

(Name) sat in the plush armchair, reading (fav/book). The fire added to the warmth in the cozy only sounds were that of pages being flipped and wood cracking in the fireplace. A few peaceful moments passed before the sound of soft footsteps filled the air. (Name) looked behind her to find little Teddiursa, clutching a Teddiursa plush in her small arms. The two stared into each other's eyes before Teddiursa ran into (name)'s arms, crying. This, of course, confused the (h/c) girl. She blinked and looked down at the small and trembling pokemon.

"W-What's wrong Teddi?" (name) asked, pulling the small girl into her lap. "I-I had a n-nightmare, and, and you and the o-others were gone! I-I was all a-alone and, and," she suddenly burst into teas again, louder than before. "(Name)?" Teddiursa called once her sobs died down. "Yes Teddi?" "Can you sing 'Baby Mine'?" she asked. (Name) smiled softly and nodded, "of course." After getting Teddiursa in a comfortable position, (name) began to sing.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But, you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

(Name) looked down to see Teddiursa sound asleep.. Her tiny fingers clutching onto (name)'s (f/c) shirt. (Name) gently stood up with Teddiursa in her arms and started towards her room. She softly placed the small pokemon on her bed and tucked the blanket around her. Teddiursa shifted slightly and mumbled something before falling back asleep. (Name) giggled quietly and kissed Teddiursa's forehead. She walked over to the door and looked back at the sleeping girl. "Good Night Teddi," she whispered, closing the door and heading to her room.


	13. Lucario

Tears streamed down (name)'s face as sobs racked her body. 'Please,' she thought, tell me this isn't real!' White walls surrounded her, the smell of disinfectant strong in the air. The only way to describe the scent is cold and numb. Just how she was feeling right now. A constant, steady beep filled the room, telling (name) that the blue-haired male was still alive and breathing. A small knock sounded before the wooden door opened.

A young nurse came in, a sympathetic smile on her lips. She gently told (name) that visiting hours were over. The (h/c)-haired girl nodded weakly and stood up, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. The nurse, whose name was Kairi, (name) had learned, lead her to the entrance of the hospital. Before (name) left she received a reassuring hug from the nurse. "He will be just fine, I promise. Get home safe, alright?" Kairi said waving to (name) with a smile. (Name) nodded, giving a small smile back before turning and going home.

~Time Skip~

(Name) lay in bed, trying to get comfortable. It was difficult without Lucario, though. She was so used to having his strong arms wrapped around her, her back pressed against his warm chest. But now she felt cold. The bed empty save for her small, fragile form. (Name) took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. The last thing that played through her head were the words the sweet nurse said before she fell into a troubled slumber.

(E/c) eyes opened to see a blue sky. (Name) turned her head and her eyes widened. Below her she saw a sea of people, police cars, firetrucks, and an ambulance. But (name) payed no mind to any of that, her eyes focused on two people in the center. A (h/c)-haired girl screaming and crying, reaching out to an unconscious blue-haired male who was being pulled onto a stretcher. The police spoke to her after she calmed down, asking about what had happened. (Name) remembered everything clearly. She remembered going shopping with Lucario. She remembered holding hands as they crossed the street. She remembered the sound of a car coming at them at full speed and the bright headlights. She remembered being pushed. She remembered turning around. She remembered Lucario's body being slammed into be the drunk driver's car.

(Name) woke with a start, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped away the tears and got out of bed, heading to her bathroom to wash up.

~Time Skip~

(Name) walked through the hospital doors, quickly signing in as a visitor and hurried to her lover's room. The first thing (name) noticed was that there was a different nurse. This one was old and seemed like she had a permanent scowl on her face up. The nurse didn't spare (name) a glance as she left. (Name) sat down in the chair beside Lucario's bed as she swept a few stray strands of hair out of his face, a soft smile on her's.

~Time Skip~

(Name)'s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a warm hand on top of her head. 'When did I fall asleep?' she thought. "You always fall asleep in the most uncomfortable positions," a male voice chuckled. (E/c) eyes snapped open and looked up into the piercing red eyes of none other than Lucario, a grin on his face. (Name) blinked, trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, that he was really awake. And then a happy squeal left her lips as she hugged him tightly. Another chuckle left Lucario's lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "You scared me! I thought you would never wake up!" (name) cried, but this time with tears of joy. "And leave you here all alone?" he said as he lifted her head by her chin to look into her eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss which she gladly returned, before softly saying, "I would never dream of it."


End file.
